


О том, как Петуния, Нарцисса и Молли спасают магический мир

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Unverse, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, flashfic, outline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Петуния наследует магию после смерти Лили. История меняет свой ход
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	О том, как Петуния, Нарцисса и Молли спасают магический мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in which Petunia, Narcissa, and Molly save the Wizarding World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893797) by [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana). 



> Бета [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)

После смерти Лили Петуния наследует ее магию.

Минерва настаивает: да, Альбус, она уверена, в этом доме точно есть отпечаток магии Лили. Дамблдор находит Петунию на кухне — та неподвижно сидит за столом, широко распахнув глаза, и совершенно не смотрит на то, как вокруг нее танцуют чашки и поют ложки — такая естественная, дикая магия проявляется у детей, пока они еще не умеют себя контролировать.

Конечно же, она берет к себе Гарри, и ее скорбь по сестре вырывается точечными вспышками ярости, которые происходят между сменой подгузников в двойном экземпляре и двойными же истериками годовалых детей. Альбус договаривается с Молли, чтобы та пришла и научила Петунию базовой домашней магии, и это оказывается ужасно неловким для всех, ведь Молли такая общительная, открытая и симпатичная — Петуния всегда завидовала этим качествам в Лили, и теперь ей слишком больно. Вернон все еще здесь, что-то вроде слабо заметного враждебного присутствия на периферии быстро развивающихся способностей Петунии. Гораздо чаще он отсутствует, чем присутствует, но однажды врывается домой с воплями о том, что не планировал жениться на уродке, что заберет дом и сына, потому что, черт побери, заслуживает нормальную жизнь. Петуния отстаивает свои права с чужой палочкой в руке и испытывает самое приятное чувство в жизни, когда он, поджав хвост, ревет от ярости и убирается ни с чем. И только когда следы шин на подъездной дорожке бледнеют, Петунию начинает трясти, а палочка Лили загадочным образом перестает ее слушаться.

Нарциссу она встречает — буквально натыкается на нее — у Олливандера. Они мило общаются на тему странности публики на улице перед магазином. Петуния с облегчением обнаруживает, что не одинока в безжалостном осуждении мужчин, щеголяющих в расшитыми стеклярусом мантиях. Как бы ни было для нее ново все, что связано с ведьмовством, она прекрасно понимает, что эта мода давно уже безнадежно неактуальна. Нарцисса невероятно заинтригована этой женщиной, которая, по собственному признанию, приобретает свою первую палочку, а потом еще и слышит, как Олливандер, потеряв всякий стыд и представления о приличиях, разбалтывает налево и направо, что никогда раньше не продавал палочки магглам.

Нарцисса наводит справки — впрочем, это совсем несложно, ведь Петуния буквально изголодалась по приличной компании. Честное слово, неудивительно, что Темный Лорд столь многого добился, если учесть, что Дамблдор позволяет такому уязвимому объекту, как Петуния Дурсль, в девичестве Эванс, бродить по Диагон-аллее вообще без сопровождения. Петунию впечатляет Мэнор, но она очень сдержанно это выказывает, что одновременно радует Нарциссу и слегка раздражает, ведь Петуния понятия не имеет, какую работу Нарциссе пришлось проделать с охранными чарами, инфери, павлинами и всем прочим, чтобы просто пропустить ее на территорию поместья. И в то же время отношение Петунии к тому, что она считает явно более подобающим видом волшебства, очень... освежает.

Дамбдор потрясен и практически теряет дар речи, когда во время следующей встречи с Петунией обнаруживает у той дома миссис Малфой, которая объявляет, что займется магическим образованием Петунии.

Следующие несколько лет проходят очень, очень интересно. Угроза возвращения Волдеморта так и маячит в сознании Нарциссы, особенно когда Люциус начинает заговаривать о том, чтобы раздобыть некоторые его старые вещи. С Нарциссы хватит: ей необходимо позаботиться о Драко, и не хватало еще, чтобы под ногами путался какой-то беспородный безумец, играющий в тайные сообщества. Благодарим любезно, Нарцисса сама поучаствовала во многих, и ей совершенно ясно, что созданное Риддлом явилось прямиком из пособия по ролевым играм. _Amateur._  
  
В конце концов Нарцисса делится тревогами с Петунией. Та полностью их разделяет и, конечно же, к Дамблдору они не обращаются. Нарцисса испытывает сомнения, но Дамбдор в свое время отверг Петунию, и неважно, что сделал это мягко, а теперь следит за тем, чтобы у Петунии было все для заботы не только о Мальчике, Который Выжил («Его зовут Гарри», — все чаще шипит Петуния, ведь ребенок — плоть и кровь ее сестры, а этот человек явно думает о нем скорее как о каком-то символе), но и о ее дорогом Дадли. Тот ни в четыре, ни в пять, ни в шесть лет не выказывает никаких очевидных проявлений магии, и Петунию по этому поводу переполняют чувства, которые она безжалостно сдерживает. Итак, они не обращаются к Дамблдору. С тихой решительностью они работают вместе и привлекают Молли Уизли, чтобы попасть в места, куда Нарциссе нет доступа, — к черту кровную вражду, да и вообще, она между Уизли и Малфоями, а не между Блэками и Прюэттами. Эти женщины принадлежат прежде всего самим себе и своим детям.

Нарцисса обнаруживает тайну хоркруксов, когда Люциус проявляет беспечность с дневником. Пока она танцует в высшем свете, отвлекая внимания бывших и настоящих Пожирателей Смерти, Петуния и Молли часами занимаются поисками и расследованиями, по очереди сидя с детьми, а иногда, если это достаточно безопасно, берут их всех вместе с собой. Чашу Хаффлпафф они находят в Гринготтсе, и Нарцисса, крепко держа за руку Драко, входит в хранилище своей сестры, словно имеет на это полное право. Диадему Равенкло находит в Хогвартсе Петуния — оказавшись там с Дадли и Гарри, она показывает им все величие замка, который наконец, наконец-то может видеть.

Нарцисса вместе с Петунией отправляются в пещеру у моря, а сразу после — на Гриммо-плейс, обе в слезах, обе трясутся, обе с тянущей болью внутри. Все проходит торопливо и нервно, и ни одна не говорит об этом потом. Ни после того, как они вместе уничтожают медальон, а красивое, искаженное лицо Лили выкрикивает все комплексы Петунии, высвобождает всех ее демонов прямо при Нарциссе. Ни после того, как они добывают кольцо Певерелла и осторожно открывают в руке Нарциссы — от ее ладони отдаются младенческие рыдания, и она, сама плача, его уничтожает. Ни после того как они утаскивают дневник прямо из-под носа Люциуса и скармливают его огневице в камине его же кабинета.

Мать послужила причиной падения Волдеморта, и матери же не допускают его возвращения. А когда приходят письма из Хогвартса, но только не для одиннадцатилетнего Дадли, Петуния первым делом обращается к Нарциссе, ведь та — единственная ведьма в мире, у которой есть и мотив, и средства осуществить то, что нужно. Молли придумывает для них оправдания перед Дамблдором и прекрасно прикрывает, пока Нарцисса тайком достает из Гринготтса золото и организует покупку укромного коттеджа на берегу моря.

Ни Гарри, ни Дадли, ни Драко в итоге не оказываются в Хогвартсе. Они растут вдали от опасной славы Мальчика, Который выжил, вдали от тени Пожирателей Смерти, за пределами доступа человека, который с благими намерениями готов разрушить их семью. Петуния и Нарцисса живут вместе, воспитывают детей, изобретают новые заклинания и истории. Иногда они слишком резки друг с другом, в некоторых областях слишком ранимы, в других — слишком упрямы, но всегда готовы начать с начала.


End file.
